An Angel Without a Heaven
by Shikori
Summary: Hinata’s life comes crashing down on her but she isn’t willing to give in. It doesn’t help, that her teammates have gone missing and the only one who is willing to do anything to find them is her. She runs of to search while finding herself along the way


Shikori: YAY this is my first fanfic so please enjoy

**Shikori: **YAY this is my first fanfic so please enjoy! Yosh! I gave it my all (smile brightly)

**Sasuke: **my God you sound like Lee! (Looks away disgusted)

**Shikori: **now, now Sasuke don't be jealous because I think Lee is more straight then you.

**Sasuke: **What?! You think that!! Well guess what I'll show you how straight I can be!! (Yells angrily)

**Hinata: **but if you become straight then you'd be like a wooden plank, or a tree! (Says worriedly)

**Shikori: **Ah… Hinata what are you talking about?

**Hinata: **you said Sasuke wasn't straight, but his posture is straighter then mine (Shikori and Sasuke both sweat drop)

**Sasuke: **don't worry Hinata, that's not what we where talking about

**Shikori: **ANYWAY! We swayed to far from the topic, Hinata can you do the disclaimer please?

**Hinata: **Rishi does not own Naruto

&

It had been the worst week of her life! First her team mates had left to go on a mission with out her , Naruto hasn't been calling her lately and well her family is still the same. A week ago her life was peaceful and she had everything she wanted.

Naruto and she had been going out since he came back after the loss of Sasuke to Orichimaru. She had comforted him and one thing lead to another, next thing she knew they where going out. She also had been getting stronger and was glad that her teammates were there for her. In addition she and Neji had been getting along, you could even call them friends again. But something wasn't right this week and Hinata could feel it was just going to get worse.

"A-ano… Ino-san?" Hinata asked shyly. She had been running around town trying to find where Naruto was when she ran into Ino.

"Yes Hinata-san?" Ino asked kindly. The girl in front of her was a shy one and quiet but she was always so polite and kind that Ino couldn't help but adore her. But they hardly spoke so they weren't really that close.

"I was j-just w-wondering… h-have you s-seen N-Naruto-kun a-anywhere?" Hinata asked fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh that ball of energy? Yeah I saw him walk past a while ago with Sakura" When Ino said this she mentally slapped herself for adding Sakura's name. Hinata had gone a little pale and looked worried which made Ino worry. "You ok?" she asked

"Y-yes I'm f-fine, I w-will be g-going now, t-thank you" Hinata said before dashing of.

'Why was Naruto-kun with Sakura-Chan?' Hinata thought worriedly. She was always worried that Naruto still loved Sakura and she always wished that she was wrong 'Wait Hinata! Don't jump to conclusion's, they are teammates! They have a right to hang out and train together right?' Hinata thought. Angry that she could have thought such a thing about someone like that.

She slowed her pace down and walked towards the training grounds, hoping he would be there. 'Why would she be worried right? After all it is Naruto and she knew Naruto wouldn't do anything that would hurt her right?

&

"Sakura? What did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a log. Sakura had dragged him to the training grounds saying she had something important to tell him.

"I know I might be too late, but I wanted you to know something" Sakura said looking at the floor nervously. Ever since Naruto and Hinata had been going out she had felt tinge of pain and didn't know why until it hit her. She had feelings for the blond.

"Know what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this and all, since you have a girlfriend but…' Sakura trailed of, trying to find the right words.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, now a little worried. He hadn't seen Sakura liked this before. But before he could ponder on he felt a something warm and soft press against his lips. His eye's widened as he realized Sakura had pressed her lips against his. And with out knowing it he returned the kiss even deepening it. He didn't realize what he did until after they separated for breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you… so I thought that would explain it easier" Sakura said giving him a soft smile.

"I…I…" Naruto didn't know what to say or think, he had been wanting that almost for his whole life now, but now that he got it, it just all seemed wrong.

"I know you feel the same thing as I do and I really want to go out with you but… how will you tell Hinata?" Sakura asked. At the sound of her name Naruto froze and realization came to him. He had just cheated on Hinata.

&

"Naruto-Kun?!" Hinata yelled out across a training area but she knew he wasn't there when she had gotten no response she went to another area though she was starting to lose hope she would find him today. She sighed loudly to herself and decided to check another training area. Hinata had wanted to See Naruto today especially because it was his birthday and she had gotten him something special. As she entered another training area she heard a familiar voice. She perked up immediately and was about to call out when she heard another voice which made her face as pale as a piece of paper.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this and all, since you have a girlfriend but…' Came Sakura's clear voice. Hinata quickly and as quietly as she could hid behind a tree and silently watched the two.

"What are you talking about?" Came Naruto's worried response. She knew what Sakura wanted to tell him and it made her heart beat fast and before she knew it Sakura had leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. Hinata stood there frozen to the spot. 'How could she' Hinata thought. How could Sakura do this to her after they had gotten closer too. But what she saw next shattered her heart. It felt like someone had ripped it out of her chest and stomped on it but ten times worse. Naruto was kissing her back. Instead of pushing her away, instead of saying he had a girlfriend he kissed her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you… so I thought that would explain it easier" Sakura said when they broke for air, she gave him a soft smile. Hinata wanted to cry out and scream at them but nothing happened, her body wouldn't move, her voice wouldn't come out; all she could do watch and listen.

"I… I…" Naruto stuttered looking as if he had ran out of words. Hinata watch him slip away from her, watched him drift away and it made her heart hurt more.

"I know you feel the same thing as I do and I really want to go out with you but… how will you tell Hinata?" Sakura had asked making Naruto freeze. Hinata noticed and so did Sakura. Had Naruto really forgotten about her in the time Sakura had kissed him? If he did then she knew what she really meant to him, how little she had meant to him. For him to forget about her so quickly.

"I don't know…" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he stared at the grass.

"Did you care about her that much?" Sakura asked sadly. Hinata knew Sakura was hurt by his answer but right now she didn't really care she wanted him to answer her question.

"I…I… I don't know either right now…" Naruto had said his shoulders sagging even more looking as if the world had just crashed down on him, which is what Hinata was feeling right now.

"I care a lot about you Naruto, more then you'll ever know but... I can't be with you if you're with someone else" Sakura said seriously. Hinata begged that he would say no but to her horror he didn't.

"I know…" Naruto sad looking up at Sakura sadly. "I… I just need to tell Hinata-Chan…" Naruto said his tone of voice quivered and she knew he was serious, she knew whatever she had with Naruto was over. She felt used and betrayed, she felt tears run down her cheeks. She was finally crying. But this time she didn't stop herself. She didn't care if she looked weak she didn't care anymore.

"You don't have too" Hinata said coldly as she stepped out of her hiding spot. Naruto looked at her as if she was a ghost but he soon recovered.

"Hinata I…" Naruto started but Hinata cut him of which had surprised Naruto and Sakura.

"Don't bother, I know what you were going to say to me" Hinata said venomously that Naruto flinched.

"Hinata, Naruto and I…" Sakura started but Hinata dangerously cut her of while giving her a deadly glare.

"I said don't!" Hinata said looking away. It pained her to look at either of them. "I know what you want to say Naruto… and it is your life to lead, but did I really mean that little to you?" She asked looking at him straight in the eyes not bothering to cover up her tears or her sadness and defiantly not the pain he had inflicted on her. Naruto was about to say something to her but before he could say anything she threw a neatly wrapped packaged at him.

"Naruto you baka!" She said before she ran of.

&

"Naruto you baka!" Those three words had hit him hard. He didn't know what to do. All Naruto could do was watch her and something inside of him hurt, and he felt a load of guilt pour onto him. He bent down and gently picked up what Hinata had thrown at him. The wrapping was neatly wrapped and he knew Hinata had taken a lot of care to make it look presentable. He read the card that was sitting on top.

_Dear Naruto-Kun_

_Happy Birthday! I know you don't celebrate your birthday much so I wanted to give you something special that I hope will cheer you up and give you courage just as you have given me. I know you don't want to tell me why you don't celebrate it and I won't ask you if it hurts you but… Naruto you are not alone, you are never alone and never will be, so try not to carry all the burdens by yourself. You have so many friends that care deeply for you including me so don't feel like you're the only one. Even if the whole world turns against you, even if you hate me, I will always be there for better or for worse_

_Love Hinata_

_P.S _

_I'll wait till the day your ready to tell me and I hope you trust me enough to know I won't leave no matter what it is._

Naruto stared at the card, pain filling his heart and tears covering his face. He… How could he have done that, especially to her, She didn't deserve it she didn't deserve any of it. She was always so cheerful, always smiling and always by his side.

"Naruto…kun?" Sakura called out to him once she saw him cry. Her eyes tearing up as well and she went up to touch him but his voice stopped her.

"Sakura-Chan… do you know what day it is?" Naruto asked his eyes glued to his sandals. Sakura looked at him shocked. She didn't know what that had to do with it but she answered it none the less.

"It's the day Kyuubi attacked Konaha and hundreds were killed" Sakura answered sadly.

"I see…" Naruto said sounding disappointed. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Naruto I…" Sakura started but Naruto had cut her of

"Please… can I please… be by alone for a while…" Naruto asked looking at the ground as tears rolled of his cheeks, his voice shaky. Sakura looked at him sadly but nodded. She walked away only glancing back once before disappearing. He slowly and gently opened the package to find a photo album in side. It was a light orange color with ramen bowls stuck around it. He opened it and on the very first page was a picture of all of them. They where all smiling or where in some stupid pose, even Sasuke was in it. Underneath the photo was written.

"_people who love you" _Naruto laughed at that lightly, considering Neji was glaring at the camera, Sasuke looked like he was about to punch him, Shikamaru looked annoyed with Chouji by his side offering him a chip, Ino and Sakura were yelling at each other Tenten was yelling at Lee who looked ashamed. Kiba was grinning and had hooked one arm around a Shino who looked quite annoyed. Gaara was choking Kankuro with his sand while Temari who was on the ground laughing.

And Hinata was by his side, smiling warmly at him with pink cheeks and bright eyes. His eyes softened as his eyes lingered on the small petite girl. He flipped the pages looking through the rest of the album laughing here and there when a funny picture came up accompanied but a funny little saying which was written neatly underneath. Until he got to the very last page which made his heart stop. It was the photo Hinata and he had taken on their very first date.

They were both nervous but their smiles were genuine and they both looked so happy. How could he have forgotten how happy he had been with her? Underneath the photo was a necklace. A gold necklace with a small metal plate on the end. It had the Konaha symbol on it but also his own symbol was gracefully craved on, connecting with the Konaha symbol. He stared at it in Awe, it looked so cool, where Hinata had gotten it, he'd never know. He flipped it over to see if there was anything on the back and there was. Engraved on the back was written Itsumo Aishitaru. "Hinata…I'm so sorry" Naruto said before bursting into tears.

&

Once Hinata had ran as fast as she could away from Naruto and Sakura and was sure she wasn't anywhere near them she stopped and cried. Cried for the world to hear, cried till all her tears were dried up and there was nothing left to cry and when she was finished she headed home. She had felt abandoned and used, how silly of her to even think that Naruto cared so much for her. He probably only went out with her because she was there, she was the one who comforted him, she was by his side, someone to help him get back on his feet, someone who he could just throw away once he was done. It hurt her so much, more then anything and she knew, once she had ran of that her heart was gone, it was just an empty void now, there was nothing left. She wiped the tears that still lingered on her cheeks away and tidied herself. If her father saw her the way she was now she would get another long lecture and she really didn't need it right now.

"Hinata-Sama!" called out a voice from behind her. She turned around to find a member of her clan running towards her breathlessly.

"Kanaji-san?" Hinata looked at the man confused.

"Hiashi-sama would like to speak with you…." Kanaji said between breaths. Hinata looked at him shocked.

"Why would father want to speak to me? Did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I don't know… but it's not good" He said shaking his head. "Please Hinata-sama, I beg you don't go" Kanaji asked looking at her fearfully. Hinata looked at him but shook her head.

"I've had enough of running away" she said coolly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it" Hinata said warmly at him before she headed for the Hyuuga clan house. She had her heart broken already what more could her father do to her or say, that they haven't before?

&

**Shikori: **and there goes chapter 1 of my very first fanfic!

**Sasuke: **don't be so happy yet, you have to see how it goes before you get excited, you never know people could hate it

**Shikori: **way to go Sasuke to kill my joy

**Sasuke: **your welcome

**Hinata: **Sasuke-san please don't be mean

**Sasuke: **I'm not; I'm just stating the truth.

**Shikori: **I'd rather if you didn't!

**Sasuke and Shikori glare at each other while Hinata sweat drops.**

**Shikori: **ANYWAY! Stupid Sasuke, changing the topic

**Sasuke: **hey!

**Shikori: **REVIEW please and thank you


End file.
